


Christmas Lights

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Legolas fed up with his Ada, M/M, Thranduil is slightly crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Legolas has had enough of his Ada's crazy competive nature, it doesn't help that their neighorbors are just as crazy.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So this was totaly inspired by this-  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/dianarowland/status/1073732593714106369  
> It just screamed Thorin Oakenshield to me! And I think the display is awesome and something that would make Thranduil go spare over!  
> I know it's past Christmas but I still wanted to post this! LOL

The front door slamming, followed by pounding feet rushing up the stairs and into the living room, had Thranduil putting down his rum spiced cinder. 

“Las? Is everything okay?” Thranduil called out.

“Yeah…just stay in the kitchen for a minute.” A muffled reply came back. Thranduil exchanged a puzzled look with his next door neighbor and new boyfriend, Bard Bowman. Bard shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. Thranduil set down his drink and went around the kitchen island, making his way towards the living room. 

“What are you up to-“ Thranduil stopped short as Legolas whirled around from the picture window, dropping the curtains he had just whisked closed. “Why on earth are you closing the drapes?” Thranduil frowned at his son. “Now no one can see our Christmas tree!” 

Legolas moved to his father, blocking him as he smiled broadly. “No-one looks at other peoples trees Ada!” 

“Of course they do!” Thranduil huffed as he tried to move around Legolas, who moved with him. “That’s why people put trees in their windows!” Again Thranduil tried to get to the window and once again, Legolas blocked him. 

“It’s suppose to be really cold out tonight, leaving the windows exposed lets out all the heat,” Legolas babbled. “It is impractical and waste full, think of how high our heating cost are going to be!”

“Since when have _you_ ever worried about our heating bills?” Thranduil snarked. Thranduil gave Legolas a bewildered look as his son grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the kitchen. Bard looked up from the kitchen island, raising his glass in greeting.

“Ooooh, spice rum cinder, my favie…please make me one Ada!” Legolas begged, smiling at Bard.

“Make one yourself,” Thranduil said as he slipped from Legolas’s grasp. 

Legolas grabbed Thranduil by the wrist. “But you make it soooo much better Ada!” He pleaded.

Thranduil twisted his arm and stepped away from his son, shaking his head. “You are acting very odd Las, what ever is the matter with you?” Thranduil asked as he went back into the living room. Legolas gave Bard a look of despair as he sat down next to him.

Bard started to ask what was wrong when- “WHY THAT SON OF A BITCH!” Rang out. Legolas groaned, dropping his head down on the island with a muffled groan of “Here we go…”

Thranduil stormed back into the kitchen, face livid. “Oh…he has gone too far this time! If he thinks he is going to get away with that- that- MONSTROSITY, he is sorely mistaken!” Thranduil went into the mud room and came back with his coat in hand. 

Legolas leapt up and caught him. “Please Ada, I am begging you, let it GO!”

Thranduil sputtered in disbelief. “You expect me to not respond? This is a direct challenge to _OUR_ reign, and we Lasgalen’s DO NOT BACK DOWN!” 

Legolas shook his head. “Every year this happens, enough is enough!”

“ _Enough_? Enough!?” Thranduil practically shouted, staring at his son in shock. 

Legolas glanced at Bard, giving him a weak smile and then gave his father a meaningful look. “Don’t you think it’s a bit early to be showing your _crazy_?”

Bard’s lips twitched in amusement as Thranduil drew himself up, as if his pride had been questioned. “Crazy am I?” He snapped. “I am not the one who put a giant dragon dressed up as Santa on my roof!” 

That had Bard scrambling from his chair, into the living room and up to the window. “Well I’ll be damned.” Bard said softly. Thranduil came next to him. “That is AWESOME!” Bard laughed, which earned him a smack to his arm. Bard winced and grinned, “Well it is.”

“Traitor!” Thranduil snarled, scowling at the display across the street. “Oakenshield has another thing coming if he thinks a Santa dragon going to win take best Christmas display!” 

Bard leaned against the window frame, tugging at his soul patch, eyes narrowing as he regarded the “offending” display. Thranduil lips moved in silent curses, hands clenching and unclenching, like he was tearing the dragon apart, or squeezing Oakenshields neck. 

“Ya know-“ Bard began, tapping his fingers against his lips as a sly smile appeared. “It’s cool and all, but it’s just a blow up dragon in a suit-“ Thranduil’s lips curled in disgust, ready to hurl insults but Bard went on. “Not as cool as say…” Bard glanced at the lighted deer in Thranduil’s yard, “reindeer leaping from the ground and flying around.” Thranduil’s reaction went from confusion to tentative delight. 

Legolas came storming up to them. “No, No, NO!” He planted his hands on his hips, glaring at both of them. 

“What? Wouldn’t that be pretty impressive?” Bard asked. Thranduil nodded in agreement. 

“You are just as insane as he is!” Legolas exploded in exasperation. 

“He’s not insane, he is bloody brilliant!” Thranduil crowed as he threw his arms around Bard and gave him a sound kiss. 

“Eeewww! PDA!” Legolas grimaced as he flopped down on the couch. 

Thranduil stuck his tongue out at him. “Be quite you! I’ve had to put up with you slobbering over your various dalliances.” 

Legolas returned the raspberry. “I’m young, I am supposed to be snogging people.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes at his son and returned his attention to Bard. “So do you really think you could do it?” He asked excitedly.

Bard grinned, “Sure. Rig up some cables between our houses and the trees, get a few mini motors, more lights, a few snips here and there and voila! Flying reindeer!”  


Thranduil chortled in glee. “Yes, yes- Oakenshield will be getting a big lump of coal and I, I mean _WE_ , will win the prize!”

“What is that exactly?” Bard asked. “A gift certificate or something?” 

From the couch Legolas’s derisive snort was heard. Thranduil shuffled his feet, looking a bit sheepish. “Nooo….” Before he could tell, Legolas called out, “It’s a big rock that someone dug up in their yard a couple of years ago!” 

Bard’s amused expression had Thranduil adding, “It’s a really pretty rock, it almost looks like a opal!”

“That’s cool,” Bard said, his smile lopsided which made Thranduil want to kiss him silly. “Now I was thinking that we need to work on the deer first…”

“MENTAL!” Legolas huffed as he rose from the couch. “You BOTH are mental!” He shook his head at them. “I need a drink!” 

“Ooooh! I’ll take another Las!” Thranduil shouted. 

“Me too!” Bard echoed. 

Legolas stiffened and with a resigned sigh, went to fix them all drinks. He glanced back at his Ada and Bard. Heads together as they plotted and schemed. He had to admit it, even thought his Ada got crazy competitive when it came to the Christmas display, he was happy Ada had found someone who was just as crazy as he was. Bard looked up, caught Legolas eye and winked. 

Legolas smiled. Oh yeah, they were perfect for each other. And whether they won the best display or not, his Ada and Bard had already won the best prize; love and friendship!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments light my spirits!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
